La imaginación de las alas azules
by KellenHakuen
Summary: A Lawless le falta imaginación, eso es su peor defecto. (LawLicht)


¡Hola! Tenía que escribir algo fluff, realmente no sé qué escribí, esta es una vaga idea que nació al ver la fotografía de un pajarito azul.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen. Su propiedad son de Strike Tanaka.  
Pareja: LawLicht.

 **Advertencias:** ¿Contenido homosexual? Fluff, romance, una vista algo peculiar de la imaginación de Lawless.

Sin más que leer, disfruta de la lectura.

* * *

 _ **La imaginación de las plumas azules.**_

 _ **By KellenHakuen.**_

 _«Es necesario imaginarte para ser feliz.»_

—Déjame ver tus alas —Manifestó Lawless después de un incómodo silencio en el que ambos se sumergieron luego de ser castigados por hacer sus estragos.

A Lawless le falta imaginación, eso es su peor defecto. Está ciudad se está volviendo aburrida y monocromática para él, mantiene colores que Lawless no puede ver porqué el no posea tal facultad como lo tienen Ophelia y Licht.

A él le falta imaginación. Un ser escuálido, un dragón sin alas.

—¿Ah?

Porqué él es un demonio sin sentido, alguien que es reemplazado con facilidad, un personaje que no va a destacar, uno más, uno menos.

—Sólo quiero ver tus alas —declaró aburrido, mientras se apoyaba mejor, sin esperar que el ángel le siguiera, realmente sólo había nacido de pronto su duda.

¿Licht tendrá alas?

—Un demonio como tú no podrá verlas —se jactó.

 _«Es necesario imaginarte ángel para poder serlo.»_

Pero Lawless se hunde en silencio, piensa las palabras de Licht y se ha quedado sin habla.

Jekylland lo nota, y con un gesto noble decide alentarlo.

—Al menos que las imagines —añadió de pronto, dándole la oportunidad, un ángel como él le da la oportunidad de volver tan alto a una criatura de su calaña. Esa estúpida rata debería sentirse agradecida.

El ángel le ha dado la espalda al demonio, ingenuamente le da la oportunidad para entenderlo, el demonio, quien está curioso. Decide abrir la puerta de la imaginación.

Decide volar tan alto como él.

El telón se abre para Lawless, hay multitudes, hay música, y también está Licht ahí.

Quién le enseña que es necesario imaginar para ser feliz.

 _«Es necesario imaginar para verlo.»_

Al principio no hay rastros de lo que anhela, no hay plumas blancas, no hay alas que revolotean, sólo está la espalda de Licht, un incómodo silencio y las respiraciones de ambos sin callarse. Realizó una mueca al pensar que ha sido timado por el ángel, en verdad, no hay nada ahí. No puede ver nada.

Quizá al final no puede imaginar cómo tanto piensa.

Cuándo está a punto de darse por vencido, Licht logra ver a través de esos ojos apagados, con otra mueca de desagradó y unas palabras violentas, lo hace reaccionar.

—¿Cómo quieres verlas si no estás imaginando?

Hyde ha quedado callado, de nuevo es acabado por sus argumentos, pero hace una mueca y asiente despacio.

Lawless decide creerle, y cuándo decide creerle es ahí donde inicia.

Se sorprende, queda tácito, pero está maravillado.

Entonces lo ve de repente aquellas alas brillan al extenderse detrás de su espalda, Licht alega que como demonio él no puede verlas, pero Lawless las puede ver, se agitan, embellecedoras y arrastran algunas plumas sueltas.

Usa la imaginación y sabe que ahora éstas han estado agitándose elegantes con el viento, soplándole, inclusive encantándole con ese vibrar. Está usando la imaginación para verlas, ¿o son reales?

Algo tan hermoso necesita ser real.

 _«Es necesario imaginarte para que sea real»_

—Las veo —murmuró Lawless, quién ahora acaricia abstraído la espalda de Licht, a través de la tela la imaginación vuela, percibe que, en vez de la tela de la polera el atraviesa ésta y acaricia la espalda —, veo tus alas, Licht — comentó. Mira que éstas llegan a adquirir tonos azules como el estrepitoso misterio que es Licht.

—¿Y cómo son?

—Son grandes.

—¿Y son blancas?

—No, son azules.

—¿Ah? —exclamó el morocho disgustado, realizando una mueca —, definitivamente eres un demonio, mis alas no son azules.

Pero Lawless las puede ver, se extienden maravillas y lo arrastran a la felicidad. Son como las plumas que el siempre había adquirido ver, puesto que Licht las tiene.

Efímero, leal e inexplicable. Un misterio que no se puede desentrañar; Una libertad que no puedes apresar.

—Sí, supongo.

Cuando Lawless pierde la inspiración; La busca en las alas de Licht.

Si Lawless es caos y descontrol, Licht es esperanza.

Juntos hacen un buen equipo. Cuándo Licht avanza, Lawless lo sigue sin mirar atrás, camina hasta que sus pasos se vuelven carreras en la que ambos desean alcanzarse, pero Licht siempre va a la vanguardia.

Porqué ese ángel puede tenerlas si las desea. Es fuerza, es determinación y es sueño. Es lo contrario a él, se mantiene en desnivel, como las estrellas que se incendia. Pequeño cometa que pasa veloz, pero si lo percibes, logras enamorarte. Con esas plumas azules se vuelven alucinógenos, lo están llevando lejos a un mundo de imaginación, en dónde el cielo se puede pintar, en dónde las palabras no son necesarias, es un mundo creado por un ángel y la esperanza.

Le gustó.

 _«No es necesario ver plumas azules para ser feliz. »_

Porqué Licht es un fragmento que le falta, el pedazo zurcido que le ayuda a estar completo. El está roto, pero Licht está completo. Es el héroe intangible que le salva, la inspiración espontanea que le llega. Licht es la fuerza que le falta, la cordura que necesita y la libertad que anhela, vuela con esas alas que él llama imaginación.

 _«Sólo con imaginarlas, será suficiente. »_

Con cada segundo que pasa se siente a gusto de su presencia, es capaz de llevarlo lejos con el simple agitar. La multitud ya no importa, no importa nada más que ellos dos en la habitación, pronto, las luces de la ciudad que se filtran por la ventana llegan a ser más tenues, las luces de la ciudad llegan a enmudecerse. Es desconocido, pero es nuevo, le trae felicidad.

Esta llega a ser cálida e irremplazable.

 _«Las plumas azules significan la felicidad que está a nuestro alcance.»_

Aún recuerda la sonrisa de Ophelia. Entonces Lawless sonríe, las alas de Licht están más brillosas que nunca, a pesar de que el otro no puede entender a qué se refiere, no son blancas, no son puras; Son azules y felices.

* * *

 **Notas finales.**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
